Veronica Dultry (Earth-616)
; formerly , , | Relatives = Margaret Dultry (sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 163 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = Able to transmute into a giant dragonfly with wings. | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal; former terrorist, laboratory specimen | Education = | Origin = Veronica Dultry was given her Dragonfly powers by a scientist working for Count Nefaria. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Len Wein; Dave Cockrum | First = X-Men #94 | HistoryText = Dragonfly was the only female member of Count Nefaria's Ani-Men who clashed with the X-Men at NORAD in Cheyenne Mountain. After she was defeated, she was imprisoned at Muir Island, but managed to escape. She was later a member of the army of super-powered women known as the Femizons who clashed with Captain America and Paladin. Veronica was kidnapped and further mutated by the Stranger He was captured by the enigmatic alien, the Stranger, and were imprisoned in the Stranger's Labworld for the alien to study him. He remained their until freed by Overmind.Eventually returning to Earth alongside several of his other specimens following a rescue by Quasar. She worked with the reality-displaced Squadron Supreme and occasionally assumed the appearance of a giant dragonfly who could control insects. In this state, she was left mindless and manipulated into doing her sister's bidding. Later still, Dragonfly was a member of the most recent incarnation of the Masters of Evil led by the female Crimson Cowl who clashed with the Thunderbolts. Dragonfly was briefly recruited into Baron Zemo's Army of Evil. Hunted Dragonfly was among several animal-themed super-villains captured by Taskmaster and Black Ant to serve as hunting targets in Central Park for a host of wealthy participants controlling robotic drones, part of a plot concocted by Kraven the Hunter and Arcade. | Powers = *'Winged Flight:' Dragonfly has fly-like wings, enabling flight at 45 mph. *'Hypnosis:' She can release a hypnotizing ray through her forehead's antennae, rendering a single victim within 5' susceptible to all her commands. Due to her unstable genetic makeup, her body absorbs radiation and uses it to further mutate her into a 12' long insect form with the power to control every insect within a 200' radius. Excess radiation is slowly released (this is expedited in immersion in water), reversing any radiation-induced mutations. Consultant's armor made her bulletproof. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight under her own power. Vehicles of any team she is working with. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Dragonfly's escape from Muir Island in was intended to lead to the character's appearance as part of an all-female team called The Furies which X-Men penciler Dave Cockrum was planning. Despite the book being tentatively greenlit, Cockrum never finished the plot for the team's first story, and the idea eventually fell apart, so Dragonfly's escape from Muir Island was never addressed. }} | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Hypnosis Category:Human/Animal Hybrids Category:Stranger Experiment